We Are Young
by Millie55
Summary: Events based on the song We Are Young by FUN. After months apart, Katherine and Michael reunite to face the after math of trying to keep her safe. MATE. A Behind Enemy Lines AU. One-Shot.


**We Are Young**

_Give me a second I,_

_I need to get my story straight._

Michael's mind was clouded. His thoughts stuck in the fog that was the dry eyes floating through the air of the night club. Loud music blasted in his ears from every angle and the bright lights flashed over his hazel eyes as he approached the bar. It was the first time he had been out off the office in weeks and he needed to get his business in order. His cover had been blown, that is if he couldn't fix the flaws that had become evident. Though that was now seemingly impossible.

_My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar,_

_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar._

She sat alone as always. Waiting. Waiting for Michael to come. To take his place on the bar stool at her side. And that was exactly what he did. It was there in the dim light of the bat he saw the scar. The lean blonde had many scars along her body but this one was different. He had given it to her. Michael had fought her in hope that Division would call off the strike team they had set on taking her life. Yes, she was Gogol, but she was also his. "Scotch and soda, on the rocks." It was his usual drink, putting the bartender one step ahead. It was already waiting for him at his seat before he could finish speaking.

Michael sipping his scotch wishing it was stronger. He couldn't stand the silence between himself and the blonde seated at his side. It had been months since he had last seen her. It had been his way of protecting her. Now he just needed to know she was okay. "A vodka double for the lady." He requested before looking over at the Russian beauty. Her icy eyes were watching him trying to hide the pain of what he had put her through.

"I didn't think you were going to show up." Michael spoke honestly before sipping his drink.

"Neither did I."

"I'm glad you did. I've missed you Katherine." Months he had spent without her. He had feared she had forgotten what they had. That she would move on. Now knowing that there was hope for them with her meeting him at the bar at his request, he wanted to take her in his as and never let go. "You look good," He spoke when his first words didn't illicit a response.

"Considering the last time you say me you left be with blood streaming down my face, this is very much an improvement." Her words were bitter as let her cold eyes roam over him. His features were full of regret for what he had done, but it didn't change anything. He had done the one thing he promised not to do. Michael hurt her. Physically. Emotionally. How did he expect her to forgive him?

_The holes in my apologies, you know,_

_I'm trying hard to take it back._

"Kate, I would do anything to take back the pain I put you though," Michael spoke as he reached a hand forward to caress her cheek, his thumb brushing over the scar he had given her. "but what I did. I did it to protect you and I'm sorry if that doesn't make my actions anymore justifiable. I'd rather you hate me because I hurt you than dead. Division would have killed you Kate. I would have never been able to live with that. I had to do everything I could to keep you safe."

"Even if it meant hurting me yourself?" Katherine sighed, the vodka burning down her throat with every sip. "I was in the hospital for over a week... I loved you Michael." Her voice was a broken croak.

Loved.

Past tense.

His heart sinking Michael ran his hand over his stubble covered jaw line. "Katherine, I never stopped -"

"I did."

The lights of the bar dimmed after wet seemed like hours of silence between the broken lovers. An empty vodka sat between them, drained to the last drop leaving the blond in an intoxicated state. "Com'on I'm taking you home." Michael's rough tone cut through the silence, his hands wrapping around her form, holding her gor one last time.

_So if by the time the bar closes,_

_And you feel like falling down,_

_I'll carry you home tonight._


End file.
